This invention relates generally to aquarium filter devices, and more particularly to devices that circulate, aerate, and filter the water in an aquarium.
Aquatic life cultivated within a tank or aquarium requires noncontaminated water and air to survive. Without utilizing some means of filtering and aerating the water, the life span of the aquatic life is significantly reduced. A number of devices designed to perform both the filtering and aeration functions have been developed. Such devices usually operate by pumping air into a water column; as the air rises and partially dissolves into the water, it induces a current that draws more water through a filtering assembly. The present invention incorporates the air-induced water flow principle in a manner which more efficiently filters out impurities than devices in the prior art. It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved water filter and aerator for aquarium use and particularly a filter-aerator which affords water intake currents from all sides and allows the invention to be positioned anywhere along the aquarium's bottom.
Another object of the present invention is to reduce the frequency of filter changes by providing a baffle which allows the invention to capture impurities thereby maximizing the useful life and efficiency of the filter.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an aesthetically pleasing filtering device that is easy to assemble and dismantle because of its snap-lock construction, thus, facilitating cleaning and filter changes.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and appending claims, and upon reference to the accompanying drawings.